Hard disk drives are generally used to store data in a notebook or a computer. The notebook or the computer can include a hard disk support to secure the hard disk drive. The hard disk drive can receive shock when the hard disk support is moved, and the data in the hard disk drive can work abnormally and even be damaged under the shock. In general, the hard disk drive is fixed on the hard disk support by screws, and the hard disk support comprises a plurality of shock absorbers to absorb shock. However, the assembly of the shock absorbers with the hard disk support increases cost and labor.